


Mont Blanc

by pinkhideko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, akaashi editor, bokuto escritor, fake date
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhideko/pseuds/pinkhideko
Summary: Bokuto es el escritor de novelas románticas más exitoso de la editorial. Está enfrascado en el manuscrito de su última novela, que va sobre dos adolescentes, y acercándose al final de esta se da cuenta de que no sabe como describir una cita entre dos jóvenes ya que nunca ha tenido una. Por lo que no se le ocurre otra cosa que pedirle a Akaashi, su editor, que pretendan tener una cita como si fuesen dos adolescentes para recoger documentación e ideas para la novela.





	Mont Blanc

Teclea a la luz del rayo las teclas de su portátil nuevo, que acaba de salir prácticamente al mercado. El ambiente en el que trabaja siempre suele estar desordenado. Libros encima de la mesa, en el sofá, en el escritorio donde trabaja. Algunas son novelas y otros los usa para documentarse para su nueva obra. También tiene una pila de ropa tirada por el suelo y la mayoría de ella sudada, después de ser usada durante varios días seguidos sin cambiársela. El resto de la casa no está en mejores condiciones.

Tiene que acabar el manuscrito antes de… no recuerda ni el día en el que está, por lo que no sabe cuándo debe entregarlo a su editor. Pronto, es lo único que interpreta por sus llamadas insistentes. Como siempre le pilla escribiendo, tan rápido como le permiten sus dedos y su imaginación, y tiene el móvil en silencio, nunca coge sus llamadas. Y así ha pasado una semana desde que pasó por casa por última vez. No es de extrañar que lleve cuatro días seguidos sin comer y solamente se alimente de barritas energéticas.

Puede escuchar que el timbre de la puerta de entrada lleva sonando varios minutos, hasta que quién sea que esté dándole con energía, decide abrir por sí mismo con su copia de llaves. Una voz grita desde la planta inferior, pero él no puede percibir qué es lo que dice porque está ensimismado en un párrafo de la novela. Unos pasos atronadores comienzan a subir las escaleras y sabe que en tres segundos entrará por la puerta gritándole. Tres segundos…dos segundos…uno…

— ¡BOKUTO! ¿CREES QUE ES NORMAL TENER LA CASA ASÍ DE DESORDENADA? ¿HA PASADO UN TIFÓN O QUÉ? — le grita y éste deja el portátil para mirarle con los ojos llorosos.

— Akaashi, por favor, no me grites. Sabes que soy muy sensible a los gritos… — su editor se acerca a las ventanas del despacho para abrirlas y corre las cortinas para que entre algo de luz. El cuarto huele a sudor y cerrado por partes iguales. — Soy una persona pésima, no merezco de tus cuidados…

Akaashi suspira y se muerde el labio. Ea, ya está aquí. El Bokuto deprimido. Se aproxima en dos pasos a la enorme silla donde está sentado y le acaricia la cabeza.

— Venga, venga. ¡Si eres el mejor escritor de género romántico de la editorial! ¡Todos están encantados contigo!

— ¿De verdad? — no puede creerlo, pero Bokuto está sollozando cuando pronuncia esa pregunta. Si es que lo conoce como si lo hubiese parido.

— ¡Claro! De hecho, me han pedido que viniera ya que no contestabas a mis llamadas y estaban preocupados. — no quiere mencionar que es él el que lo estaba, y además sabe que no ha estado comiendo por días. Si no fuese por Akaashi, el escritor estaría más con un pie sobre la tumba, que vivo.

— ¡SOY IMPORTANTE!  — da giros en su silla y se levanta de ella, enérgico.

Bokuto le agarra por los hombros y aproxima el rostro de su editor a la pantalla del portátil.

— ¡Mira, ya casi he terminado el manuscrito! Creo que me faltan un par de capítulos pero para mañana podría estar listo.

Akaashi se separa unos centímetros para poder leer lo que estaba escribiendo en ese momento y su cara se vuelve un poema.

— ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo último que me enseñaste. ¿Por qué ahora está escrito en primera persona si estaba en tercera? ¿No querías que lo contase un narrador externo? — Bokuto se queda callado y Akaashi vuelve su rostro hacia él, clavando su mirada. Oh, no. Ha vuelto a ocurrir.

— … Se me olvidó como se escribía los verbos en tercera persona del singular. — responde con un susurro, dejando su vista caer hacia sus dedos, que están jugueteando entre ellos.

Su editor suspira mil veces y se pasa la mano por rostro, intentando obtener algo de claridad en este asunto.

— Deberían subirme el sueldo… Sí, es lo próximo que voy a pedir en la siguiente reunión. — desenchufa el ordenador y lo coge. — vamos al salón que he dejado allí mi mochila con mi portátil y estaremos más cómodos. Pásame todo lo que lleves escrito del manuscrito. Mientras tú sigues escribiendo, yo iré corrigiendo todo lo que tienes al tiempo verbal en el que debería estar. — Explica el editor, mientras salen del despacho y bajan las escaleras hacia el salón.— Primero, pediré algo de comer, debes haber perdido dos kilos en estos días en los que no te he visto. ¿Has comido algo? Estás famélico. — Bokuto niega con la cabeza y le sigue como un perrito hasta el sofá haciendo pucheros. — Vale, venga siéntate. O date una ducha. Apestas. — sugiere cuando están ya en la planta de abajo. Como en el despacho olía igual, Akaashi pensaba que era por la habitación y no por él.

Bokuto asiente, aunque el moreno advierte que está molesto por su comentario. Mientras sube de nuevo a la planta de arriba a buscar ropa limpia, que Akaashi duda que encuentre algo entre el desorden que debe ser su habitación y no ha visto todavía, él decide recoger un poco lo que viene siendo el piso entero. Primero vuelve al despacho y recoge todos los libros, colocándolos en sus respectivas estanterías y coge toda la ropa sucia para bajarla a la planta de abajo. También va a su cuarto y sigue recogiendo aún más prendas sucias. Nunca pensó que vería tanta ropa en su vida. ¿Pero este tío cuánta tiene? Normal, si no limpia, tendrá cantidades industriales de ropa para cambiárselas y no tener que lavarlas luego. Baja toda la ropa que encuentra y pone la primera lavadora. Como sabe que se tirara todo el día en el piso de Bokuto, supone que le dará tiempo a poner varias. Porque si tiene que contar con las habilidades de su escritor… escribir lo hace bien, pero las tareas del hogar o cuidarse así mismo, ya otro día si eso. Mientras la lavadora se pone a funcionar con la primera tanda de prendas sucias, decide limpiar la vajilla sucia de los pocos días en los que Bokuto había decidido cocinar. Que suelen ser los dos primeros días de semana, porque luego se le olvida. En esas está, cuando Bokuto baja por la escalera hacia la planta de abajo, con el torso desnudo y una toalla en la cabeza. Siempre le ha resultado raro como la gravedad nunca afecta a su peinado. Ni siquiera estando completamente húmedo.

— Aaaaah, esto es otra cosa. Me siento mejor. — comenta y se deja caer sobre el sofá, tumbándose.

— Sécate el pelo o te vas a resfriar. — le indica su editor. Lo último que le apetece ahora es aguantar a un Bokuto enfermo.

Akaashi se acerca al sofá y coge su móvil para pedir algo de comer y lo traigan a casa. Vuelve a guardarlo en su mochila tras acabar la llamada. La comida no llegará hasta dentro de unos cuarenta minutos. Por lo que tienen tiempo de seguir trabajando. Se sienta al lado de Bokuto, que está boca abajo, y percibe por sus leves ronquidos que se ha quedado dormido.

— ¿Pero cuántos días llevaría sin dormir? Que animal… — murmura el moreno, pero en vez de despertarle decide dejarle dormir. A ver si cuando despierte, vuelve a recuperar la memoria de cómo se escribe.

Decide coger su portátil y ponerse a trabajar en la parte que le toca. Corregir todos los tiempos verbales a tercera persona. Le cuesta encontrar el capítulo exacto donde comienzan los errores, pero se pone con ello. Sus dedos se deslizan con destreza por las teclas de su portátil, que no es tan bueno como el de Bokuto porque tiene varios años. El escritor se remueve a su derecha y estira inconsciente uno de sus brazos hacia él, dejando caer una de sus manos sobre su barriga. Percibe el olor a champú de su pelo húmedo y debe reconocer que ahora huele bien. Muy bien. Desvía la mirada de la pantalla a Bokuto y se queda observándolo unos segundos. Un par de mechones caen sobre sus ojos saltones cerrados. Por unos segundos, el pensamiento de que le parece atractivo pasa por su cabeza, pero lo despeja al instante. Y vuelve al trabajo.

El timbre de la puerta los despierta a ambos. A uno de su concentración y al otro de su sueño. Es Bokuto quien se levanta adormilado para abrirla. Akaashi no puede verlos, porque una pared los oculta, pero por lo que hablan y el portazo que indica que ha cerrado la puerta, sabe que el escritor ha realizado la misión con éxito. Increíble pero cierto. A veces Bokuto es capaz de hacer cosas por sí mismo. Trae las dos pizzas en una de sus manos y las deja sobre la mesa. Akaashi hace a un lado el portátil, para que no le moleste, y coge una porción de pizza mientras Bokuto hace lo mismo y se sienta a su lado.

— Está de lujo, ¡qué rica!

— Claro, no es porque lleves cinco días mínimo sin comer nada a excepción de barritas energéticas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡¿ERES ADIVINO?! ¡Échame las cartas para saber si mi siguiente novela será un éxito! — Akaashi le da un golpe fuerte en el brazo para que se calle y este asiente sumiso.

— No soy adivino. Si la cocina y el despacho están llenos de envoltorios de barritas, es normal que lo sepa. Tampoco es que seas tan impredecible en ese aspecto. — contesta y se encoge de hombros, dándole un mordisco a su porción de pizza. — Sin embargo, para otros… — susurra en voz tan baja que Bokuto acerca su oído a su rostro.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Akaashi, contra todo pronóstico, se ruboriza levemente y le aparta unos centímetros de él. Espacio personal. ESPACIO. PERSONAL. ¿Acaso no sabe lo que es eso? — Uh… que aburrido. Me gustaba más la teoría de que fueses un genio o un adivino que viese el futuro y mi éxito.

— Si sigues escribiendo esta novela de esta forma, te aseguro que no lo será. — y sabe que al decir esto, la ha cagado.

Bokuto vuelve a poner su cara triste, haciendo pucheros con su boca y mira hacia el suelo.

— ¿Verdad? Sé que soy un escritor pésimo, no merezco tu ayuda. Soy lo peor. No sé porque escribo, ¿para qué? Si estoy todo el día encerrado en casa. No puedosalir, nocomo, nomeducho, apenasrespiro… ¿estoesvida? Quieroserdeportista. ¿Esomolaríanocrees? — a medida que avanza su monólogo, habla más y más rápido volviéndose un discurso totalmente ininteligible. Su editor le agarra del brazo y lo detiene.

— ¡Estaba de broma, hombre! ¡Si eres el mejor de toda la editorial! ¡¡THE NUMBER ONE!! ¡Tienes miles de admiradores que les encantaría conocerte! — le da palmadas en la espalda con cada frase para puntualizarlas. La cara de Bokuto va cambiando de expresión y se va a animando por momentos. — ¡¡Además, tus fans están esperando tu nueva novela!!

Bokuto se levanta del sofá y pone un pie sobre la mesa, alzando el puño en alto, eufórico y entusiasmado.

— ¡SÍ! ¡NO PUEDO DEFRAUDAR A MIS FANS! — vuelve a dejarse caer sobre el sofá y Akaashi teme por su vida porque siente que casi sale disparado hacia la ventana.

Bokuto coge su portátil y vuelve a activar su modo de concentración. Es increíble cómo puede cambiar de un estado a otro con una velocidad tan pasmosa. El editor decide no quedarse atrás y aunque todavía les queda pizza por delante, no quiere ser una mala influencia para su compañero. Además, que está ahí para trabajar, no para divertirse. Por lo que coge su propio portátil y sigue corrigiendo. Todavía le queda mucho por delante.

Han pasado varias horas desde entonces y ambos lo saben, cuando la tonalidad de la luz que entra por la ventana se vuelve más oscura. Tanto el escritor como el editor estiran sus brazos y se desperezan. Están bastante cansados y todavía no han terminado. Akaashi se levanta y decide hacerse un café para despejarse, por lo que va a la cocina. Va a coger el paquete de café molido para ponerlo en la cafetera, cuando una mano topa con la suya. Ambas manos se acarician, un gesto leve casi imperceptible, pero el editor es el primero quien duda y aparta la mano con rapidez hacia su bolsillo.

— Ah, perdona. — se disculpa Bokuto, posando el paquete sobre la encimera y cogiendo una cuchara para meter un par en el filtro del café.

— No pasa nada. Ni que me fuese a poner rojo o algo parecido porque nuestras manos hayan chocado, como si estuviésemos en un manga shojo.

— Ah, ¿pero acaso no lo estás?

Akaashi da un par de pasos para atrás y se mira en el reflejo el cristal de una de las estanterías. Si ya estaba levemente ruborizado, ahora se torna aún más por el comentario de Bokuto y la vergüenza. Akaashi se da la vuelta y va hacia el armario donde están las tazas, en un intento de disimular.

— Es solo que hace calor… solo eso.

— Ya… — Akaashi siente que su corazón está a punto de salir de su pecho, pensando en sí ha colado o no su argucia. Pero es Bokuto de quién está hablando. Nunca se entera de nada. — Bueno, si quieres abro la ventana para que entre algo de aire. — sugiere, ingenuo.

— No, no es necesario.

Tras decir esto, se voltea para mirar a Bokuto, esperando que su rostro vuelva a ser el inexpresivo de siempre, y se choca contra el cuerpo del chico. Sus manos se apoyan instintivamente en su torso todavía desnudo. Aunque las aparta al instante, volviendo a desviar la mirada y alejándose de él, yendo hasta donde está la cafetera, la cual desprende un fuerte olor a café recién hecho.

— Vaya, parece que esto ya está. ¿Tú vas a querer una también? — le pregunta nervioso intentando desviar la atención a otro asunto.

— Sí, ¿para qué te crees que he venido a la cocina? ¡Para echar nata y canela a mi café! Que luego se te olvida. — comenta y Akaashi observa por el rabillo del ojo, mientras echa el líquido en dos tazas, como Bokuto abre la nevera para coger la nata montada.

— ¿De verdad le vas a echar eso? ¿Ahora te va el postureo? — pregunta, al ver como el escritor esparce la nata encima del café, derritiéndose por el calor que emana al estar recién hecho. — Eso es una guarrada.

— Una guarrada deliciosa. — contesta, mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Vuelven al trabajo, mientras hacen una mezcla explosiva entre los sorbos al café y comer los restos de pizza del mediodía para cenar algo. Están tan enfrascados en escribir o corregir que se mantienen callados durante un par de horas. En ese transcurso de tiempo, Bokuto sube a la planta de arriba a ponerse alguna camiseta encima del cuerpo, porque empieza a refrescar. Y el editor se da cuenta de esto, porque es el escritor el primero en romper el silencio y al mirarle, se percata de su vestimenta. Aunque es lo último en lo que se fija porque su pregunta le sorprende aún más,  ya que no se la espera.

— Oye, Akaashi, ¿tendrías una cita conmigo?

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡agradezco si dejais kudos o comentarios, porque me animan mucho a seguir con la historia y así obtengo algo de feedback!! 
> 
> btw aunque no dejéis nada muchísimas gracias por pararos a leer mis historias, ya con eso me pongo contenta!!


End file.
